Shelby the Disgruntled Flute Player
by melligirl
Summary: Shelby is the perfect flute player...but Shelby has a secret
1. Shelby introduced

1 The Life and Times of Shelby, the Disgruntled Flute Player  
  
A/N: Names have not been changed to protect the innocent.  
  
Chapter One: Happy Times, I Remember Thee.  
  
Shelby was a flute player. Shelby was not only a flute player, she was a freshman flute player. Shelby was not only a freshman flute player, she was the best kind of freshman flute player. She was kind, well mannered, practiced every day, and dreamed of becoming first piccolo before junior year. But then, Shelby started marching band.  
  
Every day, Shelby would skip onto the field, whistling her happy flute player song, and lend a helpful shoulder to any fellow flute players who needed to cry. She would treat her section leader with reverence, hate the low brass players (as was required of any self-respecting flute player), and scream her heart out to the happy flutist chants. But Shelby had a secret.  
  
  
  
What was Shelby's terrible secret? Find out in Chapter Two: Shelby's Terrible Secret Revealed! 


	2. Shelby's Terrible Secret Revealed! Or is...

A/N: I would like to apologize to anyone who feels this is a mindless, pointless subject that is simply wasting space. I agree. However, it's a FUN mindless, pointless subject that is simply wasting space, and it annoys the "completely fictional" Shelby.  
  
Chapter 2: Shelby's Terrible Secret Revealed! Or is it?  
  
Shelby had friends in the low brass section. After a particularly scorching day at band camp, Shelby reflected the ultimatum that her section leader, psycho!Erin had given her: Give them up, or Get Out.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
It was just bad luck that Shelby had met a flutist in 6th grade who was not all she appeared to be. She hadn't even liked the girl, really, when they met. In fact, in 6th grade, they were rivals, because she was a quiet, intelligent girl with limited flute playing skills, and Shelby was an annoying, brown-nosing twerp with a bad attitude and a gift for the flute. But Fate, being the evil conniving bitch that she was, arranged it so the two were forced to acknowledge each other's presence.  
  
In 7th grade, the girl, Fiona-the-Magnificent (or FiFi to her friends, much to her chagrin) switched to the French Horn. Most of her friends wrote it off as either a realization of her total lack of flutisting prowess, or a hopeless crush on some male French Horn player. (although who he was remained unknown, because the only other French Horn player at their school was...well, she was most DEFINITELY not interested in him. *shudder*.) With no real reason to be rivals, Shelby and Fiona became acquaintances, if not friends. Shelby became friends with other bandos that she had previously ignored, as well. Most were flutists, but there was also a clarinetist, a...*insert dramatic music here* saxophone player, and a...*insert more dramatic music here* trombone player. But, blissfully unaware of the social boundaries high school would put on them, they bounced through life, bringing music wherever they went.  
  
In eighth grade, a new public school opened, and the population of Harvest Park Middle was decimated. After deciding that all the idiots had been left behind, Shelby and Fiona, with help from Allie, Angelica, Sijie, Emily, Katie, Murdock, Mr. Lefty, Rhiannon, Mistress Nine, 52 other alter- egos of Shelby's, Squeegie-chan, and occasional interference from non-bando friends, took on the school in a stream of wit and intelligence never before seen in a classroom. Then in 9th grade, everything changed.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
Which of course, brings us back to the present. After seeing both the good and bad sides of the flute sections, the comradery and the hissy fits, Shelby was no longer certain she belonged there. But what else was there?  
  
T...B...C! Muahahahahahahahahahahaha! Coming soon, whether you like it or not! Oh, and no offense to flutes (I was one, remember) but when my spell- check program saw the word "hissy", it tried to replace it with "hussy". 


	3. Dream?

Unable to find an answer to her dilemma, Shelby went to practice. Hopefully, she could avoid Erin until drill practice started, and then sneak away when it was over. Yay! When arriving, however, she was stopped in the parking lot by her friend Emily. Emily, the TROMBONIST!  
  
"MEEP!" said Shelby.  
  
"Oh, stop meeping. You know that Erin wasn't serious about that 'ultimatum' stuff, right?" asked Emily.  
  
"Um, no."  
  
"Well, she was! CHOOSE! CHOOSE! CHOOSE!"  
  
Suddenly, Emily morphed into a monstrous 50 headed Erin monster! Each was shouting, "CHOOSE! CHOOSE! CHOOSE! CHOOSE! CHOOSE! CHOOSE! CHOOSE! CHOOSE! CHOOSE! CHOOSE! CHOOSE! CHOOSE!"  
  
Shelby suddenly relaxed. This was a dream! She began poking the Erin monster with a blunt flute she found lying around. The Erin monster cried in anger, brought her arm back, and struck Shelby.  
  
"Ow!" cried the girl.  
  
"Wait... dreams don't hurt! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"  
  
TBC, with a real chapter soon! I promise 


	4. Terribly sorry-Coward at work

Due to the volitility of the situation, i am unable to continue writing as Erin scares me more than she does her flutist who will, eventually, one day, switch to sousaphone, and has already been cast out of the flutes. God save us. 


End file.
